Amor Ciego
by Gali Oracle of Light
Summary: El amor es ciego, eso se dice comunmente, pero para Yamato eso es muy cierto, ¿podra encontrar el amor, si ni siquiera puede ver a esa persona? Capitulo 4 Actualizado!
1. Esperando una luz

Amor Ciego.

Hola, Como están? Espero que bien, bueno he aquí de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez me alejare un poco de la angustia y de la crueldad, para hacer una historia mas romántica, pero no va a ser un romance común, esta historia es muy prometedora, arriesgada y diferente, por que? Bueno como el titulo sugiere habrá un personaje ciego, y quien mas sino Yamato; es arriesgada, por que voy a tener que describir momentos olvidándome completamente del sentido de la vista, y bueno, ya que yo no soy ciego, eso será muy difícil; en fin espero que les guste, y posiblemente me tardare bastante en hacer esta historia, por lo que explique anteriormente, pero es un proyecto que me gustaría acabar, ya que es todo un reto, bueno espero sus comentarios y espero que esta historia este a su altura. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Esperando una luz. (Waiting for a Light.) (光を待って) (Hikari wo Matte)

Alguna vez se han despertado, y por unos momentos no ven nada? Por unos instantes el miedo se apodera de ustedes y en su mente solo piensan que se han quedado ciegos.

Bueno, pues ese es mi mundo, yo no comprendo al mundo por colores o formas, para mi las palabras perspectiva, iluminación, sombra, claridad, no tienen ningún sentido; todos los estímulos visuales para mi no existen, yo no puedo suspirar ante una puesta de sol, ni pedirle algún deseo a las estrellas, por que simplemente no conozco nada de eso; algunos pensarían que vivir así es un tormento, o que prácticamente no tiene sentido, no los culpo, por que en un momento de mi vida yo pensé lo mismo; no me daba cuenta que el mundo es mas que imágenes; de que en el mundo hay sonidos, olores, sabores y texturas, que pasamos desapercibidas por que le damos demasiada importancia a las imágenes; y ahora que estoy postrado en esta cama de hospital, esperando que el doctor llegue y me quite las vendas que me puso en los ojos después de mi transplante de cornea, y que yo por primera vez pueda abrir los ojos y pueda ver algo mas que esa perpetua oscuridad; agradezco a la persona que me ha hecho vivir el mundo de una manera diferente, esa persona que me enseño la alegría de escuchar mi nombre por una persona que te ama, que me enseño que un abrazo dice mas que mil palabras, y mas que un millón de imágenes, ya que gracias a el tuve el valor para luchar por mi operación; y ahora el esta a mi lado, tomándome mi mano, tan nervioso o mas que yo, se que esta de pie al lado de mi cama, ya que puedo oir como mueve su pie de arriba abajo por los nervios, se que esta sudando, ya que su mano esta un poco húmeda y fría, y se que me esta viendo, ya que siento su amorosa mirada, todo esto no hubiera podido ser por el, mi mejor amigo, el mejor novio que hubiera podido desear, mi ángel, mi todo, mi Tai.

El me aprieta mi mano suavemente, y con una voz que solo reserva para mi me dice:

"Yama koi, el doctor ya llego."

Puedo oír como todas las personas que están en la habitación, aparte de Tai y yo, se paran, todas esas personas que están aquí son personas que me aman, esta mi papa, mi hermano, la hermana de Tai y mi mama.

Puedo oír el rechinido de la puerta y las pisadas firmes del doctor, de pronto oigo un silencio solemne, y luego siento la cálida mano de Tai sobre mi espalda, y de nuevo con esa voz tan dulce solo reservada para mi, me dice:

"Yama, el doctor quiere que te sientes."

Y así lo hice, el doctor se me acerco y con una voz seria y rasposa me dijo:

"Muy bien jovencito, veo que ya estas listo, tienes miedo?"

Yo conteste que si, por que la verdad es que esta operación no es 100 por ciento segura, existe la posibilidad de que no recupere la vista, se que si eso pasara, estaría como en el principio, pero me he hecho muchas ilusiones de poder ser capaz de ver el rostro de Tai, esa ilusión es lo que me ha dado fuerza, y si no pudiera ser realidad, realmente no se como me afectaría.

"Muy bien, es normal." Pude oír que sonreía mientras me respondía. "Has tenido algún malestar o incomodidad después de la operación?"

Conteste que no; me habían advertido que podría sufrir de fuertes dolores de cabeza o de una insoportable comezón en los ojos, afortunadamente nada de eso paso.

"Muy bien." Dijo el doctor ahora mas emocionado, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. "Te duele si hago esto?" Dijo mientras con sus manos me tocaba suavemente los ojos.

Nueva y afortunadamente respondí que no.

"Perfecto" Dijo el sonriendo. "Ahora por favor no te muevas mientras corto las vendas."

Yo me quede inmóvil, pude oír como las vendas iban siendo cortadas una a una, por el frió acero de las tijeras, por fin cuando cayo la ultima, no había nada que impidiera que abriera mis ojos; Tai de nuevo se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano, su mano estaba empapada en sudor y temblaba ligeramente; pude oír como todos en la habitación contenían su aliento en la expectativa de que yo abriera mis ojos; entonces el doctor con su voz seria y rasposa y ahora temblorosa, me dijo:

"Cuando quieras puedes abrir los ojos"

Yo respire profundamente, y antes de abrir mis ojos quiero recordar una vez mas como empezó todo esto, quiero que esas memorias me den el valor para abrir los ojos, quiero recordar una vez mas todo lo que Tai me ha enseñado, ya que si esta operación da resultado quiero perderme en la imagen de Tai; y por si algún motivo no resulta quiero hundirme en su pecho oyendo su corazón; los nervios me dominan, pero antes de abrir mis ojos, antes de saber si esto funciono o no, quiero recordar que fue lo que me dio el valor para tomar esta oportunidad.

* * *

Muy bien, he aquí el primer capitulo, suena interesante? Espero que si, esto se me ocurrió recientemente y se me hizo buena idea hacer una historia así, porque hasta ahora no he encontrado un fic donde alguno sea ciego, bueno denme sus sugerencias y comentarios, se los agradezco profundamente, y bueno esta historia tal vez se tarde un poco, ya que me es un poco difícil imaginarme el mundo de una persona invidente, sus sugerencias también son recibidas y agradecidas, así que espero poder seguir escribiendo e inspirándome en esta historia, muchas gracias.

PD. La historia de reencarnación por el momento quedara suspendida, ya que por el momento no tengo ideas para continuarla, pero tengan paciencia muchas gracias.


	2. Desde el principio

Capitulo 2: Desde el principio. (From the beginning.) (初めから) (Hajime kara.)

Todo empezó hace 3 años, cuando yo tenia quince; mi papa fue promovido de puesto, lo que significaba que recibiría mas dinero, pero también mas horas de trabajo, mas responsabilidades, y lo peor de todo, es que nos teníamos que mudar de ciudad.

En ese tiempo yo tenia un serio problema de actitud, no solo por el hecho de ser adolescente, sino también por el hecho de ser ciego; yo nací prematuramente, a los 7 meses, y debido a una negligencia del hospital quede ciego, ya que en la incubadora donde yo estaba había una pequeña fuga de oxigeno, y eso hizo que se me quemaran las retinas, y que casi pierda la vida.

En fin, 3 años después de que nací, mi mama dio a luz a mi pequeño hermano, Takeru, afortunadamente el nació a los 9 meses y sin ningún problema; después de eso todo fue normal, bueno tan normal como una familia con un invidente puede serlo; durante los años siguientes asistí a una escuela para ciegos, aprendí a leer braile, a usar el bastón para ciegos, en fin muchas cosas; en mis primeros años podría considerárseme como un niño alegre, sociable y muy juguetón; sin embargo la relación de mis padres no iba tan bien como mi desarrollo, sus discusiones se volvían cada vez mas frecuentes, y poco a poco dejaron de esconderse para discutir, y empezaron a discutir frente a mi hermano y yo; generalmente la causa de sus discusiones era yo, ya que mi madre tenia un complejo de culpa por que yo soy ciego; como es de suponerse, los problemas de los padres afectan a los hijos, y poco a poco yo fui cambiando, de ser un niño alegre, poco a poco me volví melancólico; pase de ser sociable a huraño, y de juguetón a violento; y todo esto empeoro después de que cumplí ocho años; mi papa ya no soporto mas a mi mama y le pidió el divorcio; mi mama acepto y ellos se divorciaron; mi mama se quedo con la custodia de mi hermano, y mi papa con la mía.

Eso me afecto mucho, porque muy en mi interior yo sentía que era la causa de todos los problemas, desee morir, aunque nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo, y llegue a pensar que solo causaría problemas a todos a mi alrededor; así que aleje a tanta persona se intentara acercarse a mi, excepto a mi papa; el se volvió mi mejor amigo y al único que le demostraba mi cariño, pero su excesivo ritmo de trabajo hacían las cosas muy difíciles; siempre que podía me aconsejaba que hiciera amigos, pero yo nunca le hice caso; así que cuando le avisaron de su promoción y de nuestro cambio de casa, el lo vio como una oportunidad para que yo empezara de nuevo, un borrón y cuenta nueva; sin embargo yo no estaba tan contento, no porque me alejaría de mis amigos, ya que no tenia; si no por que estaría en un lugar completamente diferente; yo ya sabia moverme en esta ciudad, sabia a cuantos pasos estaba mi escuela de mi casa, sabia como llegar en trasporte publico a mis tiendas favoritas y como regresar a mi casa; me había vuelto totalmente independiente en esa ciudad; y el hecho de que fuera a una nueva implica que tendría que preguntar a alguien como llegar a mi escuela o a donde quisiera ir, e incluso se que algunos me mirarían compasivamente pensando "pobre niño ciego" y me tomarían de la mano y me llevarían a ese lugar, yo odiaba eso, odiaba a las personas que se creían superiores a mi por el simple hecho de que ellos si pueden ver; odiaba su mirada compasiva, ya que yo la sentía, la sentía como una aguja fría que se entierre cada vez mas profundo en la piel hasta que te atraviesa y te deja sin aliento; pero no había escapatoria; era un hecho que nos mudaríamos, sin importar lo que le dijera a mi papa, así que me hice a la idea de empezar de nuevo, y tal vez para variar acercarme a la gente e incluso la remota posibilidad de hacer amigos.

Nos mudamos de Akihabara a Odaiba en Tokyo, al comenzar el verano, afortunadamente no había problemas con la escuela, ya que yo había acabado la secundaria, así que mi papa me inscribió a una preparatoria publica cerca de nuestra nueva casa, es decir departamento, si para empeorar las cosas nuestra nueva casa estaba en un edificio departamental en el quinto piso; afortunadamente si hay ascensor.

Unos días antes al comienzo de las clases, mi papa me llevo a conocer la escuela, para que me familiarizara con las instalaciones, subimos a lo que seria mi salón y me memorice todo, a cuantos pasos de la entrada esta mi salón, cuantos escalones tengo que subir, etc; recorrimos la escuela unas tres veces hasta que forme un mapa de ella en mi mente; después regresamos a nuestra casa y de nuevo forme un mapa de todo en mi cabeza, tenia que familiarizarme con los alrededores para poder ir y venir de un lugar a otro, ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaría solo, por el trabajo de papa; el hecho de que la gente abusara de mi por el simple hecho de que soy ciego me tiene sin cuidado, ya que estudie karate y me se defender bastante bien; pronto me adapte a mi nueva ciudad, solo faltaba poder adaptarme a mi nueva escuela, y lo mas importante a mis nuevos compañeros.

Por fin llego el primer día de clases, mi papa estaba muy emocionado, y yo, bueno yo estaba ligeramente nervioso, en realidad estaba un poco pesimista, presentía que no iba a pasar nada diferente, me alejaría de mis compañeros, y ellos me dejarían en paz, como siempre; en fin, llegue a la escuela unos 10 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, para no tener que estar golpeando a personas con mi bastón y para que ellos no me molestaran; llegue al salón y me senté en la primera fila junto a una ventana, ya que me gusta sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel; poco a poco fueron llegando mas personas, algunos caminaban nerviosos de un lado al otro, otros solo se sentaban y otros mas murmuraban; por fin empezó la clase y pude oír como todos corrían hacia sus lugares y se sentaban; también podía sentir como las personas a mi alrededor me veían como si me tratara de un bicho raro, y murmuraban cosas como: "pobrecito esta ciego." O " miren al invidente." Y demás cosas que ya no les daba importancia. Después oí unos pasos que se detuvieron al frente de los pupitres y como una persona limpiaba su garganta para hablar, después esa persona dijo:

"Hola, soy la maestra Yukiko, yo les daré las clases de Ética y valores, y la de orientación vocacional, espero que todos estén bien."

Su voz sonaba tierna, de hecho extremadamente tierna y dulce, pero pese a esa melosidad de su voz, ella hablaba segura sin titubeos ni nada; pude oír como todos a mi alrededor murmullaban, entonces la maestra volvió a decir:

"Bueno, ya que seguramente no se conocen, haremos una dinámica; cada uno se parara al frente y se presentara con sus compañeros, así yo también los conoceré."

Pude oír un abucheo general, realmente odiaba este tipo de dinámicas tan infantiles, pero bueno era una orden de la maestra y habría que cumplirla.

De uno en uno fuimos pasando al frente para presentarnos, había unos que estaban tan nerviosos que no pudieron evitar tartamudear o hablar a gritos como si no los oyéramos; también estaban los seguros de si mismo, los que hablaban sin miedo y con voz clara; me llamaron la atención 2 voces en particular, la primera era de un tal Fuyutsuki, su voz era muy agresiva, y su acento denotaba presunción, como si el fuera el mejor y nadie merecía estar a su alrededor o algo así; la segunda voz al principio me confundió, parecía la voz de una niña, pero luego que supe su nombre preste mas atención y me di cuenta que era un hombre, su nombre era Taichi Yagami; su voz era algo extraña, muy particular (1), era dulce pero no exageradamente, también era segura, y también era algo risueña, como ya dije era una voz muy particular; por fin pase yo, pude sentir todas las miradas sobre mi, y pude oír de nuevo sus murmullos; respire profundamente y hable:

"Soy Yamato Ishida, mi papa y yo nos mudamos de Akihabara, porque lo promovieron, y como pueden ver, soy ciego."

Eso provoco mas murmullos por parte de mis compañeros y un comentario hacia mi que decía:

"Ya ciego, cállate y siéntate, que nos das lastima."

Eso provoco el estallido de risa en el salón y la ira de la maestra que advirtió al que dijo el comentario:

"Señor Fuyutsuki, es usted quien debería guardar silencio, no me haga reportarlo en su primer día."

De nuevo se oyeron burlas, y murmullos por todo el salón, yo por mi parte me senté y guarde silencio, pensando que ese tal Fuyutsuki es un tipo con el que debo de tener cuidado.

El tiempo paso y por fin llego el descanso, yo me senté en una de las bancas que rodeaban la pequeña cafetería de la escuela; yo estaba almorzando tranquilamente cuando alguien se me acerco y me dijo:

"Puedo sentarme Ciego."

Era Fuyutsuki, yo no dije nada, pero el se sentó de todos modos y de nuevo me hablo:

"Mira ciego, uy perdón tu no puedes ver verdad, de todos modos oime con cuidado; tengo mucha hambre y no traje dinero, así que dame tu dinero si es que no quieres perder algo mas que tu vista."

Yo me levante y le di la espalda, el se levanto aparentemente molesto y me dijo con tono amenazador:

"No se te ocurra dejándome hablando solo miserable ciego o ya veras."

Siguiendo mi camino le dije:

"Lo siento yo no hablo con basura."

El se abalanzo hacia mi y con un movimiento brusco me tomo del hombro para que volteara hacia el, entonces volvió a hablar ahora con tono rabioso:

"Óyeme estúpido ciego, mas te vale que me des tu dinero o si no..."

"O si no, que?" Le pregunte desesperado.

"O si no, esto." Contesto dándome un golpe en la cara, yo no me espere eso, por el golpe perdí el equilibrio y me tropecé con mi propio bastón; pude oír como Fuyutsuki iba venir a golpearme de nuevo hasta que alguien hablo:

"Ya basta Fuyutsuki, déjalo en paz."

"No te metas en mis asuntos Yagami, o tu también saldrás lastimado."

Pude oír como de pronto todos empezaron a rodear a esos dos y empezaban a gritar "pelea, pelea" una y otra vez; entonces alguien se me acerco y me pregunto, "Estas bien?", yo conteste que si, entonces tomando mi mano me ayudo a levantarme y nos hicimos a un lado del montón de gente que se reunió alrededor de ellos.

Por los gritos de "pelea, pelea" no podía oír otra cosa, de repente los gritos cesaron y dieron lugar a otros, "El director, ahí viene." Ahora gritaban mientras se oía que se dispersaban todos los que estaban de chismosos; después de unos segundos de confusión oí la voz del director, una voz firme, autoritaria.

"Que esta pasando aquí?"

"Nada señor, solo estábamos intercambiando puntos de vista." Dijo Taichi de manera inocente.

"Intercambiando puntos de vista?" Cuestiono el director. "No estarían peleando, verdad?"

"Peleando, nosotros?" Pregunto burlona e inocentemente Taichi. "No para nada, verdad que no Fuyutsuki?"

"No, no estábamos peleando" Dijo Fuyutsuki entre dientes.

"Muy bien señores, no quiero tener que suspenderlos el primer día de clases, comprendieron?" Advirtió el Director mientras se retiraba.

"Esta vez te salvaste Yagami, pero la próxima me las pagaras, y lo mismo va para ti ciego." Grito Fuyutsuki mientras se retiraba.

Taichi se acerco a mi y a la persona que me había ayudado, y dijo:

"Muchas gracias Izzy, por ayudarnos."

"De nada Tai, no hay problema; bueno ya me voy, tengo que ayudar a Jyou con algo; Hasta luego." Dicho esto el se retiro, dejándome solo con Taichi.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto preocupado.

"Si" Conteste confundido.

"Menos mal que Izzy y yo llegamos a tiempo para ayudarte o si no ..."

"O si no, que?" Lo interrumpí bruscamente. "No tenias que haberme ayudado, yo podía defenderme solo"

"Pero el te había tirado." Respondió sonando un poco perplejo.

"Y eso a ti que te importa." Respondí casi gritando. "Que yo sea ciego no significa que sea un inútil, metete en tus propios asuntos."

"Crees que te ayude por que eres ciego?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Claro, se que te doy lastima y piensas que como soy invidente me tienes que tratar de forma especial, odio que la gente me trate diferente, odio que me tengan lastima, yo no soy ningún bicho raro, yo no soy diferente." Conteste casi gritando y al borde de las lagrimas.

"Estas equivocado." Dijo en voz baja. "Yo no te ayude por que eres ciego, ni por que te tengo lastima, te ayude por que me simpatizabas, pero creo que me equivoque contigo."

Yo me quede callado, su voz era sincera, no supe que decir o que responderle, pero el siguió hablando.

"Sabes, si quieres que las demás personas no te traten diferente, empieza tu por creer que eres igual que todos, si quieres no dar lastima, no tengas lastima de ti mismo."

Después de que me dijo eso, todo fue borroso para mi, el tiempo paso y yo seguía pensando en sus palabras, se acabaron las clases y yo seguía pensando, la noche llego y yo no pude conciliar el sueño por pensar en esas palabras; por fin llego el día siguiente y yo me prepare para ir de nuevo a la escuela.

Igual que el día anterior, llegue unos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, estaba solo en el salón, cuando oí como alguien se acercaba hacia mi.

"Eres tu Taichi?" Pregunte un poco nervioso.

"Si." Respondió un poco sorprendido. "Como supiste que era yo?"

"Por tu loción." Respondí. "Es la misma que usaste ayer."

"AHH" exclamo sorprendido. "Yamato, bueno, yo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí haberte dicho eso, lo siento mucho."

"No, no te disculpes." Le respondí sintiendo mi cara caliente. " Tienes razón, siempre pienso que la gente me tiene lastima, y trato de alejarlos."

"Bueno yo no te tengo lastima." Respondió sonriendo.

"Si ahora lo se." Dije sintiendo aun mas caliente mi cara.

"Que bueno." Contesto sonriendo nuevamente. "Creo que tenemos que empezar de nuevo." Dijo estrechando mi mano. " Yo soy Taichi Yagami, pero si quieres me puedes decir Tai."

"Yo soy Yamato Ishida." Conteste nervioso y con la cara extremadamente caliente, nunca había sentido eso y hasta llegue a pensar que me estaba enfermando. "Y bueno si quieres me puedes decir Matt, o Yama, como tu quieras."

"Me gusta mas Yama." Contesto aun tomándome de la mano. "así que mucho gusto en conocerte."

"El gusto es mío." Conteste, sintiendo mi cara caliente y en mi estomago mariposas, pensé que se debía a que aparte de mi papa, Tai era la primera persona que me demostraba que no sentía lastima por mi; después entendí que se trataba de algo mas.

* * *

Para este fic, me base en la voz japonesa de Taichi, si han tenido oportunidad de oír la serie en japonés, o de oír Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni shite o Atarashii Taiyou, que son las canciones de Tai; habrán notado que su voz suena ligeramente femenina, esto se debe a que el Seiyuu (Actor de doblaje) de Tai es una mujer llamada Fujita Toshiko; y por cierto el doblaje de la voz de Tai en México también es realizada por una mujer.

* * *

Bueno, por fin acabe el segundo capitulo, como ven este fue mas largo que el anterior, espero les guste la historia, y me dejen sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante; nuevamente espero que esta historia este a su altura y que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes. Gracias. 


	3. Magia

Bueno, hola como están?

Espero que muy bien, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero he aquí otro capitulo de amor ciego, tarde algo en inspirarme por que es algo difícil ponerse en los zapatos de una persona invidente, y mas aun alguien que no ha visto nada en toda su vida; me inspire en el día del amor y la amistad para esta historia, es algo cursi e incluso melosa, para variar un poco de mis historias tristes y deprimentes, espero les guste. Gracias por leer y de nuevo discúlpenme por el retraso.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Magia. (Magic) (魔法) (Mahou)

Cuando se es niño, se cree en la magia, se cree que el mundo es un lugar mágico, donde seres invisibles como hadas, duendes y ángeles brincan y bailan por doquier; un lugar donde cualquier sueño se puede hacer realidad; sin embargo conforme vamos creciendo, poco a poco la magia va desapareciendo; empezamos a pensar de una forma mas "lógica", mas "madura"; año tras año nuestra inocencia infantil va desapareciendo, y llega un punto en que esta junto con la magia desaparece por completo; a veces volteamos hacia atrás; hacia nuestra infancia y añoramos poder tener de nuevo esa inocencia, esa magia, que te hacia sorprenderte por la caricia del viento, por la frescura del agua, por la calidez del sol, por la aspereza de la tierra; y a veces lloramos y sufrimos por que ya no podemos creer en esos ángeles, hadas y duendes que nos acompañaban en nuestro sueño; nos entristecemos por que ahora ponemos limites a nuestras fantasías, y después que lloramos y sufrimos, vemos en retrospectiva que ese tiempo paso, y que esa magia esta dentro de nosotros.

Siempre hay un tiempo para todo; a algunos esa magia, esa inocencia les dura toda la vida, a otros, como a mi; la magia se acaba muy pronto; la magia, la inocencia, la infancia, para mi acabo a los ocho años; deje ese mundo mágico; para hundirme poco a poco en un mundo estéril, donde la mayor emoción era llegar a mi casa para alejarme de todas esas personas que me veían con lastima; para ya no escuchar mas a esas voces diciendo lo desafortunado que debía de ser por no poder ver el mundo; yo cada noche recordaba mi pasado y lloraba hasta dormirme deseando que me hubiera quedado estancado en ese lapso de tiempo, donde mi ceguera no era una discapacidad, ya que yo aun no estaba consiente de eso, no estaba consiente que mas allá de estas tinieblas hay un mundo de formas y colores que son totalmente incomprensibles para mi, estancado en mis juegos infantiles, donde una caricia y una palabra dulce valían mucho mas que cualquier imagen que me pudiera estar perdiendo; pero eso quedo en el pasado, y por mas que rezara y suplicara a los dioses, ninguno de ellos me escucharía ni me regresaría a esa época feliz, ya para mi no había esperanza, yo sabia que el día de mañana seria igual o peor que este día.

Es sorprendente como las cosas cambian, jamás me imagine que un cambio de ciudad, de escuela, me haría tanto bien, pero así fue y estoy agradecido por eso, estoy agradecido ya que gracias a esos cambios la magia volvió hacia a mi.

Habían pasado 6 meses de que conocí a Tai; el con el tiempo paso de ser un simple conocido a un amigo, y de un amigo paso a ser mi amigo incondicional, el que siempre esta a mi lado y del cual jamás esperaría ninguna lastima; el es el único que tiene mi permiso para ayudarme, el único que puede tocar mi cabello o mi cara, el único que puede tomarme de la mano cuando vamos a cruzar una calle transitada o vamos a un lugar desconocido para mi; todo eso tomo tiempo, pero conforme el se ganaba mi confianza y mi afecto, la magia dentro de mi que había creído muerta hace tiempo poco a poco renacía.

El 14 de febrero, fue cuando esa magia dormida por años dentro de mi despertó totalmente; si lo se, se que esa fecha es muy trillada, se que es un cliché, pero dadas mis circunstancias no hubiera podido haber mejor día para eso.

Ese día hubo una gran kermés en la escuela, todos los alumnos iban de salón en salón repartiendo chocolates flores y tarjetas; algunas eran para sus amigos otras para esa persona especial; como me lo esperaba yo no recibí ninguna tarjeta, ni chocolates, ni flores; ya estaba acostumbrado a eso; ese día me sentía especialmente deprimido ya que Tai se había ausentado; el era el único que me hacia sentir feliz, el único que hacia que esa sensación de dar lastima se esfumara; pase ese día rodeado de los insoportables gritos de sorpresa de las niñas; y las enmieladas frases de los chicos a las chicas; lo detestaba lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a mi casa para poder olvidar este día; pero el tiempo fue cruel conmigo, ya que para mi cada minuto duraba el triple; por fin después de una interminable espera acabaron las clases; no deseaba estar mas tiempo ahí, así que salí lo mas rápido posible; pero no me dirigí hacia mi casa, me dirigí hacia casa de Tai; el me había invitado varias veces, así que me memorice el camino; no se porque tenia esas irreprimibles ganas de estar con el, de escucharlo.

Cuando llegue a su casa, y toque su puerta; su mama me abrió; la reconocí por el sutil perfume de flores que acostumbra usar; pude sentir su mirada y enseguida dijo:

"Hola Yamato, Como estas?"

"Muy bien señora, Gracias, esta Tai aquí?" Pregunte preocupado. "Es que no fue a la escuela y pensé que tal vez estaba enfermo."

"No, Yamato, el no esta aquí, se fue desde temprano a casa de un amigo, para pasar el día de la amistad con el."

"Ah, esta bien, que bueno que el este bien." Dije desilusionado. "Bueno señora Yagami, ya me voy, que pase un buen día del amor y la amistad."

"Pero Yamato, no quieres pasar un rato? No quieres tomar algo?" Pregunto cordialmente.

"No muchas gracias señora, prefiero irme a mi casa, gracias." Conteste monótonamente sintiendo como en mis ojos se acumulaban cada vez mas lagrimas.

"Muy bien; no quieres que le diga algo a Taichi, que le deje un recado?"

"No hace falta señora." Dije al mismo tiempo que me volteaba y caminaba lejos de la puerta. "No le diga que vine."

Salí corriendo de ahí, bueno corriendo tan rápido como un invidente puede sin poner en riesgo su vida; me sentía terriblemente decepcionado, desilusionado; pensé que Tai era diferente, pensé que el iba a estar siempre conmigo; pero creí haberme equivocado; las lagrimas ya no pudieron contenerse en mis ojos y salieron a borbotones, eran cálidas y saladas.

Corrí sin que me importara nada, no me importaba tropezarme con las cosas, ni con las personas, o golpearlas con mi bastón mientras pasaba; las miradas de lastima que tanto desprecio, pasaron desapercibidas; lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa, hundirme en mi almohada y llorar hasta que mis ojos no pudieran mas y mi cuerpo se durmiera debido al cansancio; por fin llegue a mi casa; ahora, viéndolo en retrospectiva es un milagro que haya llegado a salvo; abrí la puerta y avente mi mochila enseguida que entre; furioso me quite los zapatos y también los avente al espacio; luego me agache para buscar mis pantuflas pero no las encontré, en su lugar encontré una hoja escrita en braile que decía:

"Si pudieras pedir tres deseos, que pedirías?

Déjame adivinar.

Primero desearías comer, ya que debes de morirte de hambre:

Después desearías poder plasmar esos bellos sentimientos en algo mas que en palabras;

Y por ultimo tal vez desearías poder descubrir el significado del azul de tus ojos;

Pues estas de suerte, ya que por ser mi mejor amigo, y por ser día de la amistad, yo cumpliré tus deseos."

Al acabar de leerla me percate de un olor que inundaba el ambiente; era un olor dulce, como de canela y algo de chocolate; era el aroma de Tai, su loción; lleno de dudas me atreví a preguntar:

"Tai, eres tu, estas aquí?"

"Si Yama, aquí estoy te estaba esperando." Su voz provenía de enfrente de mi, era cálida y dulce, como siempre.

"Pero que haces aquí, como entraste, que significa esta carta, porque no fuiste a la escuela?" Pregunte tan rápido que las palabras se entrecruzaron y no formaron ninguna oración comprensible.

"Tranquilo Yama, respira." Dijo Tai mientras daba unos pasos hacia a mi y ponía sus suaves manos en mis hombros. "Ahora dime poco a poco, Que dijiste?"

Di un suspiro, y luego me hice para atrás para que sus manos dejaran de tocar mis hombros, entonces ya mas tranquilo le dije:

"Primero pregunte, que haces aquí?"

"Como que, que hago aquí?" Pregunto sarcásticamente. "Pues que no es obvio?"

"Si claro, como pude ser tan tonto como para no darme cuenta" Conteste sarcásticamente, imitando el tono de voz que el había utilizado previamente.

"No tienes que ser sarcástico conmigo Yamato." Respondió un poco indignado.

"Lo siento Tai, pero es que no entiendo el porque estas aquí."

"Pues para celebrar contigo el día de la amistad." Respondió en tono burlón usando una voz infantil.

"Aun no entiendo Tai, que quieres hacer?"

"Acaso no leíste la carta?"

"Si la leí pero no entiendo."

"Son tus regalos de San Valentín."

"Mis regalos de San Valentín? No entiendo." Realmente no entendía, bueno tal vez no quería entender, todo esto era nuevo para mi, nadie me había regalado nada en san Valentín, ni siquiera mi padre, así que todo esto me tomo por sorpresa.

"Si, estas listo?" Pregunto amablemente, mientras yo empezaba a entender de que se trataba esto, y empezaba a sentir algo que jamás había sentido.

"Tai?" Mencione tímidamente su nombre solo para saber donde estaba.

"Si Yama?" El contesto cordialmente, y yo me dirigí hacia su voz, cuando lo tuve justo enfrente no pude contenerme y le di un gran abrazo; era algo muy extraño en mi, jamás había abrazado a alguien, pronto me invadió la vergüenza y rompí el abrazo con Tai, sintiendo mi cara extremadamente caliente.

"Perdón, perdona Tai, no se que me paso." Dije al borde de las lagrimas y sintiendo que el calor de mi cara aumentaba mas y mas y que pronto explotaría.

"Yama no tienes por que disculparte de un abrazo, no es nada malo." Susurro utilizando una voz suave casi inaudible pero sumamente tranquilizadora.

"Pero, es que yo... no se ..." Trate de hablar entre sollozos, cuando el me interrumpió.

"Es que nada, Yama." Dijo mientras me rodeaba entre sus brazos; por unos instantes no supe que hacer, pero luego reaccione y yo también lo abrace, puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras el otro le rodeaba el cuello, descanse mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, entonces el me apretó con fuerza, no con la suficiente como para hacerme daño, pero si como para hacerme sentir protegido; así permanecimos durante unos minutos, la sensación fue increíble, la calidez de su cuerpo hacia que mis lagrimas desaparecieran, poco a poco deje de sentir aquel calor asfixiante y empecé a sentir un calor suave, apacible, confortable, por fin el retiro sus brazos de mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo, luego el puso sus manos en mi hombros y me pregunto:

"Ahora ya sabes que un abrazo no es malo, verdad Yama?

"Gracias Tai." Fue lo único que pude decir mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Muy bien." Dijo sonriendo. "Estas listo para festejar el día de la amistad?"

"Si, Tai, ahora ya estoy listo." Conteste, el soltó una pequeña risita, y entonces me tomo del brazo, y salimos de mi casa.

Salimos tan deprisa que apenas me dio tiempo de recoger mis zapatos que afortunadamente no había lanzado tan lejos como había creído, pero pronto me di cuenta que me faltaba algo, mi bastón, así que decidí regresar cuando Tai me detuvo y me dijo:

"Que pasa Yama, por que quieres regresar?"

"Es que deje mi bastón en mi casa, y sin el no puedo andar por la calle."

"No te preocupes Yama, puedes tomar mi mano y yo te guiare."

"Yo preferiría ir por mi bastón, me siento mas seguro."

"Vamos Yama, se nos hace tarde, yo te guiare bien, será divertido, yo seré como tu perro guía, tu lazarillo."

Dijo mientras acerco su cara a mi cuello y empezó a hacer sonidos con su nariz como lo haría un perro, luego ladro un poco y empezó a jadear y a lamer mi mano con su lengua. "Vamos Yama, guau, guau." Decía una y otra vez, yo no pude contener la risa, así que empecé a reírme, sin importarme que la gente nos estuviera viendo, o le que estuviera pensando de nosotros, cuando estoy con Tai todo el mundo desaparece y solo estamos los dos.

"Esta bien Tai, tu serás mi perro guía." Respondí aun riéndome.

"Que bueno Yama, por que ya se nos hace tarde." Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos; en ese momento sentí algo en todo mi cuerpo era como electricidad, la sensación de su mano sobre la mía era muy cálida, sentí una gran paz y ternura.

Mientras íbamos caminando, el no me quiso decir hacia donde íbamos, solo respondía que era una sorpresa; también le pregunte que porque no había ido a clases y como fue que entro a mi casa; el respondió que no entro a clases porque estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos de mis regalos, y que había entrado a mi casa con un par de llaves que mi papa le dio, ya que el ya le había contado el plan a mi papa, y este había aceptado, según palabras de Tai.

En fin, yo no me quejaba, solo que esto era tan extraño para mi, después del divorcio de mis padres y de que nos separaran a Takeru y a mi; deje de escuchar palabras de apoyo y todo contacto físico se perdió, mi madre por su supuesto sentimiento de culpa, y mi padre por su excesivo ritmo de trabajo para poder mantenernos; así que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada momento con Tai, era justo que de vez en cuando alguien se preocupara por mi y me consintiera.

Después de unos minutos caminando, Tai se detuvo, apretó suavemente mi mano, y dócilmente me dijo:

"Bueno Yama, ya llegamos."

Otra vez yo no entendía, así que no pude evitar preguntar, A donde?

El se rió un poco y luego con esa voz cálida y tierna, que empezaba a notar que solo empleaba conmigo, dijo:

"Te acuerdas de la carta, verdad?"

"Si, la recuerdo." Conteste aun sin entender nada.

"Que bueno, y dime cual era el primer deseo?" Pregunto sonriendo.

"Mmm. Creo que era algo acerca de comida, o no?"

"Exacto." Exclamo sonriendo y apretando un poco mas mi mano.

Por fin entendí un poco, pero para cerciorarme, pregunte:

"Me estas invitando a comer?"

"Vaya por fin entendiste." Dijo aliviado.

"Pero Tai, yo no merezco esto, vamonos a mi casa y ahí podemos comer algo." Le dije tratando de disuadirlo; la idea de comer en un restaurante no me atraía, odiaba tener que hacer que el mesero u otra persona me leyera el menú, o estar tirando los vasos o platos por que no sabia donde estaban.

"No, no, Yama, demasiado tarde, ya hice reservaciones, vamos, se que te va a gustar." Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de mi y me empujaba suavemente hacia a delante.

"Ok, Ok, ya no insistas." Dije tratando de que no se oyera el desencanto en mi voz.

Es increíble como las cosas mágicas suceden a veces por las causas mas triviales, y es aun mas asombroso como nosotros los humanos podemos pasar de una emoción a otra en segundos; eso me sucedió a mi; Tai puso sus manos en mi espalda, y yo poniendo las manos hacia en frente me encontré con la puerta del restaurante; era de vidrio; baje mis manos hasta encontrar una manija o algo con que abrir la puerta, y encontré una manija, pero no era una simple manija, era de acero y en la parte posterior tenia una inscripción en braile que decía:

"Bienvenidos al restaurante "Nix Aeternum." El único restaurante donde se come a oscuras."

Abrí la puerta sorprendido, y di unos pasos hacia en frente, Tai ahora había puesto sus manos en mi cintura, como para poder seguirme; y de repente una voz nos hablo:

"Buenas Tardes, Bienvenidos a nuestro restaurante, Tiene reservaciones?"

"Si." Contesto Tai, un poco nervioso. "Yagami, dos personas."

"Si aquí esta." Dijo el recepcionista. "Según dice aquí, lo acompaña uno de nuestra condición, verdad?"

"Si, así es, mi amigo Yamato." Dijo Tai, mientras yo volvía a estar confundido por enésima vez en el día.

"Muy bien Yamato san, Traerá usted acaso su bastón?" Pregunto cordialmente el recepcionista.

"No, no lo traje." Conteste aun confundido y ahora molesto levemente con Tai, por no haberme dejado ir por mi bastón.

"No se preocupe caballero." Dijo consoladoramente el recepcionista. "Si puede dirigirse hacia mi voz, con gusto le prestaremos uno."

Yo hice lo que me indico, y el recepcionista, me toco con su mano el hombro, luego bajo su mano hasta mi brazo, y con su otro brazo me dio un bastón.

"Muy bien, si mueve su bastón hacia la izquierda, se dará cuenta que hay una pequeña canaleta, para guiar el bastón; Ya la encontró Usted?"

"Si así es." Conteste un poco dudoso.

"Muy bien, dado que uno de ustedes, es uno de nosotros, no será necesario guiarlos en el restaurante; su mesa es la numero cuatro, solo siga la canaleta, hasta que encuentre 4 pequeños vibradores, ahí esta su mesa, las sillas están del lado izquierdo de ustedes, una un poco mas delante de la señal y la otra un poco mas atrás." Indico el recepcionista con amabilidad, y luego añadió. "Buen Provecho."

Yo seguí la canaleta, y Tai seguía tomándome de la cintura, aun no entendía que clase de restaurante era este, por lo que le dije a Tai.

"Podrías soltarme, ya no tienes que empujarme, ya estamos adentro."

"Si te suelto seguro me caería, o algo." Dijo nerviosamente.

"Por que?" Pregunte aun sin entender.

"Es cierto no te lo explique, este restaurante esta completamente a oscuras, es para que las personas que vemos, sepamos por unos instantes lo que es no poder ver."

Por fin entendí, Tai me había llevado a un lugar donde yo no seria el raro, de hecho el fue el raro, después de que nos sentamos, y tengo que decirlo, Tai, se callo al piso por que no encontró su silla, el mesero llego con los menús, que por supuesto estaban en braile; Tai avergonzado me dijo que si podía leerle el menú, ya que el no entendía nada; comimos entre una platica y ambiente agradable, con música tranquila, y el ocasional ruido de los cubiertos de Tai, por que no encontraba el plato o el vaso; pero pese a eso, o gracias a eso, fue una comida que jamás olvidare y me hizo querer a Tai aun mas; después de que el pago, que por cierto yo trate de pagar la mitad, y el se negó rotundamente; nos fuimos de nuevo a mi casa; esta vez yo tome su mano, y entrelace mis dedos en los suyos; como ya he dicho, cuando estoy con el, las miradas de lastima de la gente desaparecen, ya que, vuelvo a repetirlo, es como si solo estuviéramos el y yo en el mundo, por esa razón me acerque mas a el y me atreví a descansar mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, pude sentir como por unos momentos tensó todo su cuerpo, para luego relajarse por completo; pude oír que reía ligeramente esbozando una sonrisa; y luego pude sentir como ahora el recargaba su cabeza sobre la mía que descansaba en su hombro; Tal vez al describirlo parezca una forma extraña de caminar, e incluso incomoda, pero en ese momentos, era como si yo estuviera entre nubes.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegamos a mi casa fue abrazarlo, lo abrace muy fuerte, y mi cabeza se recargo en su pecho oyendo los latidos de su corazón; el me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y me dijo que todavía me faltaban dos regalos; yo todavía no podía creerlo, seguramente esto era un sueño; un sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

"Recuerdas cual era el segundo deseo de la carta?" Pregunto alegremente.

"Mmmm. Creo que era algo de describir mis sentimientos con algo mas que palabras, no?" Dije dudando de que mi respuesta fuera correcta.

"Si así es, entonces, estas preparado para recibir tu segundo regalo?" Pregunto emocionado.

"Tai, no se si merezca todo esto que estas haciendo por mi, te gastaste mucho dinero en la comida y no quiero dejarte sin dinero."

"No te preocupes Yama." Dijo sonriendo. "Ya te dije que le comente a tu papa de la idea, y el coopero con dinero, asi que estos regalos en realidad son de el, yo solo soy el mensajero."

"Pero Tai..."

"Nada de peros Yama." Me interrumpió amablemente. "Todo esto te lo mereces, y no quiero escuchar mas reclamos de tu parte, disfruta esto, no te preocupes por otra cosa."

"Muy bien, tienes razón, ya no me debo de quejar por todo." Dije sonriéndole.

"Esa es la actitud. Entonces espérame aquí, ya que guarde tu otro regalo por aquí."

Tai se alejo hacia la habitación de mi papa, entonces empecé a oír que cargaba algo, y luego regreso hacia a mi, poniendo algo en el suelo justo enfrente de mi.

"Bueno, lo que esta enfrente de ti es tu regalo, vamos ábrelo." Me dijo ansioso.

"Pero que es?" Pregunte tremendamente curioso.

" Vamos Yama, ábrelo y sabrás."

Como pude abrí la caja, que era algo larga, saque unas laminas de unicel, que estaban para evitar que lo que estuviera adentro no se dañara, y por fin, la saque.

"Tai... es lo que había querido." Dije tocando el regalo que había sacado de la caja.

"Espero te guste Yama, yo mismo la escogí."

"Es perfecta Tai, pero como supiste que quería una guitarra?"

"Yama, era obvio, si cada día que oías una canción decías que seria fabuloso que tu pudieras tocar un instrumento; y como siempre dices eso cuando alguien toca la guitarra, supuse que eso querías."

"Pero Tai, como voy a aprender si ni siquiera puedo ver lo que toco?" Pregunte un poco desesperanzador.

"Supuse que ibas a decir algo así, por eso prepare esto." Dijo Tai alegremente mientras me daba un libro.

"Que es esto?"

"Vamos léelo, se que te ayudara mucho."

Era un libro de Lecciones de guitarra en Braile. "Pero Tai, como conseguiste esto?"

"Por eso no fui a la escuela en la mañana, tuve que ir a una librería especializada, por suerte era el ultimo ejemplar en existencia." Dijo Muy contento mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Pero valió la pena, se que no te gustaría tomar clases, por eso conseguí el libro; tu eres muy inteligente, y se que pronto estarás tocando la guitarra, solo espero que me toques algunas canciones."

"Claro Tai, todas las que tu quieras." Le dije mientras volvía a abrazarlo una vez mas; ahora el puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y yo descanse mi cabeza sobre la suya, era algo muy cómodo, su cabello era extremadamente suave, casi como la seda, y tenia un ligero olor a chocolate; puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y el hizo lo mismo; así nos quedamos un rato, en silencio, solo oyendo nuestra respiración; cuando de repente recordé que la carta mencionaba tres deseos, y yo solo había recibido dos, así que pregunte.

"Tai, en la carta, dice que son tres regalos, no es que quiera mas, todos estos regalos son fabulosos, pero tengo duda de que es el ultimo regalo."

"Tienes razón Yama, casi se me olvida el ultimo y mas importante regalo, recuerdas que decía la carta?"

"Si, creo que decía, algo de saber el significado del color de mis ojos, o algo así."

"Exacto!" Dijo Tai Sumamente emocionado. "Este regalo, en realidad es el único regalo mío, los otros dos los compre con el dinero de tu papa, que me dio cuando le conté mi idea, así que en realidad son regalos suyos; pero este es cien por ciento mío; espero te guste Yama."

"Seguramente me gustara Tai, pero que es?"

"Bien Yama, primero tenemos que sentarnos." Dijo tomándome de las manos, y dirigiéndome hacia la sala, para que después nos sentáramos en un sillón. "Este regalo es muy especial, se que tu, no puedes ver colores ni formas, pero yo te ayudare a que puedas imaginártelos."

"Tai, muchas gracias, pero eso es imposible, yo jamás podré imaginarme el color de las cosas." Dije un poco desilusionado y con un tono de molestia.

"Estas equivocado Yama, si se puede, yo vi un documental de una pintora ciega, ella hace paisajes muy reales, aunque no puede ver que dibuja, lo hace asociando un color con algo que ella conozca." Dijo Tai solemnemente, como si fuera un genio acerca de esos temas.

"Asociándolo, con algo que yo conozca?" Pregunte un tanto emocionado e incrédulo.

"Si, Yama, ella lo asociaba con aromas, así podrías imaginarte los colores; nunca lo he intentado, pero tal vez funcione, quieres intentar?"

"Si Tai, esta bien, al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que perder." Dije ahora totalmente ilusionado y esperanzado que esto funcionara.

"Muy bien, primero empezaremos contigo, tocaras lo que yo te diga, te diré de que color es, y luego te diré algo con que asociarlo, de acuerdo?"

"Estoy listo."

"Empezaremos con tu cabello, tócatelo." Me indico Tai, y así lo hice, pero por alguna extraña razón empecé a temblar, y no pude tocar mi cabello, fue entonces que Tai tomo mi mano, y dirigió con suavidad mi mano, hasta mi cabeza, entonces empecé a acariciar mi cabello, y el también lo hizo; fue algo muy extraño ya que no permito que nadie me toque mi cabello, en realidad no permito que nadie me toque, pero Tai, el es diferente, así que a el le permití, tocar mi cabello.

"Bien." Dijo el mientras guiaba mi mano sobre mi cabeza. "Tu cabello, es rubio, es de color amarillo, mas bien es de color dorado; imagínate que estas en un día lluvioso, todo el ambiente esta frió y húmedo, pero cuando la lluvia cesa, y las nubes se despejan, la luz del sol nos calienta, y acoge; tu haz sentido alguna vez eso?"

"Si Tai, por eso me siento junto a la ventana, para poder recibir la calidez del sol."

"Ahora imagina que en tu cabello sientes esa calidez, imagina que cada vez que tocas tu cabello, tocas la luz del sol que te calienta." Siguió diciendo mientras seguíamos tocando mi cabello, y por unos instantes forme una imagen en mi mente, no se si en realidad me haya imaginado el color, pero vi en mi mente algo, y eso me sorprendió mucho.

El siguió diciéndome asociaciones para que me imaginara los colores, asocio el azul de mis ojos con el mar, dijo que al igual que el mar ellos cambian, a un azul oscuro cuando estoy enojado, como cuando en el mar hay una tormenta, a un azul opaco cuando estoy triste, como cuando caí una lluvia ligera pero constante en el mar, a un azul claro, radiante cuando estoy alegra, como cuando el mar esta en calma e iluminado por el sol. Describió mi cara como pálida nieve, tan suave que uno teme que cuando la toque se derrita. Me pude imaginar todos los colores que me dijo, y por primera vez en mi vida, pude imaginarme por tan solo unos instantes como soy yo; me emocione tanto, que no pude evitar abrazar de nuevo a Tai, sentía lagrimas en mis ojos, pero esta vez era diferentes, no eran las pesadas y amargas lagrimas del miedo o la tristeza, estas eran suaves, ligeras, e incluso dulces, eran de alegría.

Después de que abrace a Tai por unos momentos, me separe de el, pero dirigí mi mano hacia su cara, la toque con suavidad, sentí como el tensaba los músculos, para luego relajarse ante mi caricia, y después de que mis manos recorrieran su tersa piel, le dije:

"Dime como eres tu Tai, quiero saber."

El no dijo nada, solo puso mi mano entre las suyas, y la dirigió primero hacia su cabello, y dijo:

"Mi cabello esta alborotado, y tengo mucho, a veces dicen que tengo mas cabello que cabeza, pero a mi me gusta mucho, mi cabello es de color café claro, como del color del chocolate con leche que tomamos cuando hace frió."

De nuevo pude imaginarme el color, sus palabras, en convertían en imágenes, era algo que jamás había experimentado.

"Luego están mis ojos." Dijo dirigiendo mi mano hacia sus párpados, y todo alrededor de sus ojos. "También son café pero mas claros, y al igual que los tuyos también cambian de color; a veces cuando estoy enojado, adquieren un tono rojizo, como el fuego; cuando estoy triste se vuelven negros como el carbón, y cuando estoy feliz, como lo estoy contigo ahora, se vuelven claros que hasta casi parecen dorados, como la luz del sol, o como tu hermoso cabello."

Dirigió mi mano ahora hacia su cara, hacia su mejilla. "Mi piel también es de un color café, pero no como mi cabello, ni como mis ojos, mi piel es como el color de la canela."

Después me soltó la mano, pero yo seguí tocando su cara, me imagine todo lo que me había dicho, y de repente me lo imagine a el, estaba frente a mi, con esos hermosos ojos, ese cabello revuelto y sedosos, y esa piel tan tersa y hermosa, y fue entonces que supe que en el mundo no podía haber otra cosa mas hermosa que el; volví a abrazarlo, pero esta vez puse mi cara contra su pecho para oír su corazón, el me rodeo entre sus brazos, y el tiempo pareció detenerse; era el día mas feliz de mi vida, y aunque parezca cliché, ese día volvió la magia en mi, ya que después de todo, Tai había logrado que por lo menos por unos segundos, un ciego pudiera ser capaz de ver.

El tiempo se detuvo, y no había en mi ninguna otra intención, si no de disfrutar ese momento lo mas que pudiera.

* * *

Muy Bien, que les pareció?

Espero este a la altura de grandes lectores como ustedes, prometo escribir el siguiente capitulo mas pronto que este, por favor dejen sus opiniones, muchas gracias.


	4. Primer Beso

Hola como estan? Espero que muy bien, lamento el retraso, pero últimamente he estado ocupado, y tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, agradezco su paciencia, espero que este capitulo este a la altura de ustedes. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Primer beso. (First Kiss.) (一番のキッス.) (Ichiban no kissu.)

En la vida siempre hay una primera vez para todo, por lo menos eso es lo que dice un viejo dicho; hubo una época en mi vida que creí que ese dicho no servia para mi, o por lo menos me confortaba la idea de que yo era la excepción a esa regla, como ya he dicho, mi vida era gris y triste, mi mejor día era cuando nadie me miraba con lastima ni decían lo triste que debía ser vivir una vida sin poder percibir colores; pero gracias a Tai, todo empezó a cambiar, el se volvió en el proveedor de muchas primeras veces; a el le debo mi primera risa después de muchos años de no haberme reído, el se volvió la primera persona en quien confiar plenamente, el me dio mi primer abrazo, con el llore por primera vez de tristeza y no de rabia, gracias a el cambie mi frió bastón de guía por su cálida mano entrelazada con la mía; gracias a el conocí a nuevos amigos, en realidad eran sus amigos, pero muy pronto se volvieron mis amigos también; el primer partido de fútbol que fui a "ver" fue de el; su mejor amigo, Izzy se sentó a mi lado y me platico todo el partido, recuerdo que brinque de alegría cuando el me dijo que Tai había metido el primer gol, grite lleno de rabia cuando alguien le cometió una falta, y volví a gritar de alegría e incluso abrace a Izzy, y baile con Sora, Joe, Mimi, amigos de Tai y con Kari su hermana, cuando el cobro el penalti y anoto el gol de la victoria; gracias a el regalo de Tai, me pude imaginar todo lo que Izzy me platicaba; cuando acabo el partido no se como lo hice pero corrí hacia el campo, y por extraño que parezca evadí a los jugadores y a todo lo que interponía en mi camino, y llegue a donde estaba Tai, supe que era el porque detrás del olor a sudor, de pasto y tierra, estaba ese suave aroma a chocolate y canela que acostumbra usar, recuerdo que le dije:

"Fue un gran partido, Tai, Izzy me contó todo, y tu estuviste genial."

"Muchas gracias Yama, yo te oí gritar, y te vi bailando, tu me diste ánimos, y en realidad gane el partido para ti."

En ese momento no supe que decir, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se me inundaron los ojos con lagrimas, afortunadamente en ese momento Tai me abrazo, y yo pude ocultar mi cara contra su hombro; no me importo el sudor, ni el olor a pasto de su uniforme, solo me importaba estar con el, sentir su calor rodeándome, sentir que me abraza para protegerme.

Gracias a Tai mi vida cambio por completo, descubrí la alegría, la esperanza, la confianza, la amistad; y entre todas las muchas cosas que Tai fue el primero en darme, atesoro una muy fuertemente, el fue quien me dio mi primer beso, el fue quien me hizo sentir por primera vez amado, y eso no tiene palabras ni imágenes para describirlo.

Todo paso hace poco, tal vez un mes o un poco mas, Tai me había presentado a todos sus amigos, como dije antes me presento a Izzy, el genio de las computadoras, a Joe un adicto al estudio que sufre de preocupación crónica, a Sora, gran deportista, a Mimi experta en la moda; y a su pequeña hermana Kari, la Luz de los ojos de Tai. Ellos me aceptaron de inmediato, aunque el cariño de ellos no se podía comparar al cariño que Tai me brindaba, y aunque yo tampoco les deposite plenamente mi confianza como lo hice con Tai, se puede decir que logramos tener una buena amistad, ellos al igual que Tai, nunca me mostraron lastima ni me miraron con indiferencia, y es algo que les agradezco muchísimo; mis días grises pasaron, y poco a poco con mis nuevos amigos empecé a disfrutar de la vida.

Los días de escuela ya no eran una tortura dolorosa, si no que yo ahora los esperaba con impaciencia, y sobre todo esperaba expectante los momentos después de la escuela, por que era el tiempo en el que Tai y yo estábamos juntos y a solas; poco a poco nos acostumbramos a yo ir a su casa y pasar el tiempo con el, o viceversa, el venir a mi casa y pasar el tiempo conmigo, esos momentos son inolvidables, a veces nos ayudábamos con nuestras tareas, otras veces solo escuchábamos música recostados en una cama, otras el me leía cosas que el ha escrito, tal ves nunca llegue a ser un gran escritor, pero hay cosas muy originales y llenas de sentimiento que Tai ha escrito, y solo las ha compartido conmigo, otras veces yo le leo uno de los muchos libros que el me ha regalado en braile, a veces practico la guitarra mientras el me escucha expectante, también he tratado de enseñarle braile, y otras, la gran mayoría de las veces, nos acostamos en la cama, yo recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, para así escuchar sus latidos, sentir como su pecho sube y baja a la par de su respiración, sentir sus suaves dedos acariciar mi cabello, y a veces intercambiamos una pequeñas frases, pero lo importante de eso es que yo estoy con el rodeándome de su ternura de su calidez.

Todo parecía perfecto, yo estaba muy feliz con mi nueva vida, nunca había sentido esas sensaciones, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de Tai; es curioso como tenemos distintos modos de vivir la vida las personas, si yo pudiera ver, tal vez nunca le había prestado atención a Tai, tal vez nunca hubiera experimentado esta felicidad que experimento hoy, seguramente pensaría como la mayoría de la gente, que un hombre solo puede enamorarse de una mujer; pero para mi todo eso es diferente, para mi no existen diferencias físicas entre hombre y mujer, y ahora agradezco mi discapacidad, ya que gracias a ella, pude conocer a Tai, y gracias a ella lo puedo tener a mi lado. Como decía todo parecía perfecto, pero había un problema, yo deseaba mas, yo deseaba poder decirle a Tai estos nuevos sentimientos, deseaba poder decirle que el se volvió la luz de mi vida, mi esperanza, deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo fuertemente y poder compartir con el un beso, pero eso parecía ser imposible, yo tenia tanto miedo de decirle eso, temía que el pese a su buen corazón, al escucharme decir esas palabras me diera la espalda, tal vez me diría:

"Estúpido ciego, yo solo fui tu amigo por lastima, no esperaba que te enamoraras de mí."

Sé que Tai jamás diría eso, pero aun así yo tenia mucho miedo, no quería perder esta amistad que tanto bien me hacia, prefería quedarme estancado en esta realidad, que arriesgarme por algo mejor y perder todo esto; pero poco a poco esos sentimientos me carcomían por dentro, cada vez mas seguido fantaseaba con Tai en mis brazos, diciéndome que me ama, yo sabia que de seguir así, ese mundo de luz que tanto amaba pronto perdería su fulgor para convertirse en el mundo gris y estéril donde las personas me miran con lastima, y platican acerca de lo desafortunado que debo de ser por no poder ver, se convertiría en ese mundo gris que tanto desprecio.

Por fortuna algo paso, tal vez en ese momento pensé que fue algo malo, pero ahora analizando las cosas en retrospectiva, sé que ese acontecimiento por más funesto que haya sido, sirvió perfectamente para romper esa realidad que estaba viviendo y abrir el camino para una nueva, donde me esperaban mas momento felices.

Todo sucedió un viernes en la escuela; todo pasaba como cualquier otro día, sin ninguna novedad, pero al final de las clases, un compañero de fútbol de Tai, Honooki, nos invitó a una fiesta que él estaba organizando en un salón de fiestas, recuerdo que Joe; Sora, Mimi e Izzy, comenzaron a platicar emocionados acerca de la fiesta, pero Tai seguía callado.

Yo sabia que el se moría de ganas de ir, pero el no decía nada por que sabia que a mi no me gustan esas fiestas, siempre hay mucha gente y la música esta a todo volumen, y el ambiente se inunda del olor a cigarro y alcohol; Sé que a cualquier adolescente normal le gustan ese tipo de fiestas, pero para mí, ese tipo de fiestas solo significa una cosa: Privación de mis demás sentidos, en ese tipo de fiestas necesitas usar tu sentido de la vista, ya que el ruido, los aromas, inhiben tus sentidos, y yo no quería eso, ya que no me gusta sentirme vulnerable; pero por otra parte, Tai tenia muchas ganas de ir, lo sabia, por que extremadamente se quedo callado durante algún tiempo, y siempre que se mencionaba la fiesta, el prefería salir por la tangente; creo que por mi Tai seria capaz de sacrificarme, el me ha dado tanto, ya era hora de que le regresara el favor.

Después de la escuela llegamos a mi casa, el se acostó en mi cama, como de costumbre, y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, en el ambiente solo se oía la respiración constante de Tai, fue entonces cuando cambie de posición, me acosté un poco arriba del pecho de Tai, justo donde empieza el cuello, y con una mano le acaricie suavemente su cabello y le dije:

"Oye Tai?"

"Hmm." Él contestó medio dormido.

"Tu quieres ir a la fiesta de Honooki, verdad?"

"No, Yama, Por que lo preguntas?" Trato de mentirme, pero reconozco cuando él miente, su voz suena artificial, Tai diría que suena "gris".

"Vamos no me mientas Tai, yo se que quieres ir." Le dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por su cara.

"Yo no te puedo mentir Yama, tienes razón, si quiero ir, pero sé que no te gustan esas fiestas, y prefiero quedarme contigo." En ese momento se me paró el corazón, deje mi mano sobre una mejilla de Tai, mientras saboreaba ese instante, el prefería quedarse conmigo, después de unos segundos, me recupere y le dije:

"Gracias, pero no es justo que te quedes aburriéndote aquí conmigo, así, que yo te acompañare."

"Es cierto Yama?" Pregunto alegremente sorprendido.

"Claro Tai, siempre y cuando tu pagues mi entrada." Le dije entre risas mientras él me abrazaba cálidamente.

"Por eso te quiero tanto Yama, eres el mejor, eres lo mejor que podía pasarme en la vida."

"Yo también te quiero mucho a ti Tai, gracias." Le respondí casi al borde de las lagrimas, y feliz por haber hecho que mi Tai, estuviera contento, sin saber lo que me depararía esa noche.

El tiempo paso rápido y la noche llegó, aunque no puedo ver, puedo reconocer cuando llega la noche, el aire se torna frió y el ambiente se inunda de ruidos nocturnos, como el canto de los grillos.

El plan era ir a la fiesta, y luego volver a mi casa, donde Tai pasaría la noche, ya que para variar, mi papa no estaría en casa; el se puso sus mejores ropas, seguramente se debía de ver muy guapo; yo también me vestí, Tai me escogió mi ropa, él dijo que escogió lo que me hacia verme mejor; por fin llego la hora de irnos; el salón de fiestas que Honooki había rentado estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, así que nos iríamos caminando; como siempre Tai me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta en medio de la noche; yo sabia que nos estábamos aproximando ya que a cada paso que avanzábamos la música se oía mas fuerte, sabia que iba a ser una noche algo molesta para mi, pero bien valía la pena hacer feliz a mi Tai; no sabia que en si esa noche cambiaria tanto mi vida.

Por fin llegamos, Tai no dejaba de tomarme la mano, como el prometió, o mejor dicho, como yo le hice prometer, el pago mi entrada, recuerdo haber subido unas escaleras en forma de caracol, y fue cuando empecé a marearme y la música tan estridente no ayudaba, cuando por fin acabamos de subir, Tai se detuvo y me susurro en el oído:

"Tómame de la cintura Yama, hay mucha gente, y no quiero que choques."

Yo me sonroje, a decir verdad sentía mi cara ardiendo, sabia que el no me había visto ya que suponía que no había muchas luces, ya que no sentía los reflectores sobre mi cuerpo, así que respire aliviado.

Caminamos entre mucha gente, al principio yo solo lo tome de la cintura, pero a medida de que íbamos avanzando empecé a acercarme mas hasta que mis brazos rodearon por completo el estomago de Tai, y su cabello me hacia cosquillas en la nariz; por fin nos detuvimos, Tai volvió a tomar mi mano, y me dijo:

"Aquí estamos bien, no hay mucha gente, y también esta Sora e Izzy."

Fue entonces que sentí que alguien se ponía enfrente de mi, supuse que era Sora, por su perfume, ella me dijo algo, pero entre la música tan fuerte no pude entenderle, así que le dije:

"No puedo oírte Sora, Que dijiste?"

Ella se acercó a mí, y me dijo al oído:

"Hola Yamato, Como estas?"

Yo asentí mi cabeza esperando que ella me viese, afortunadamente así ocurrió ya que ella contestó, "me da mucho gusto". Después Izzy me saludo, y a los pocos segundos llegaron Mimi y Joe; el tiempo paso, y pese a la estruendosa música, me lo estaba pasando muy bien, Tai me tomaba de la cintura y me guiaba para bailar, en realidad no era gran cosa ya que principalmente estaban poniendo música electrónica, esa que según me había contado Tai, se baila dando brincos y moviendo las manos y los pies al ritmo de la música, pese a que yo podía hacer eso sin ayuda, el hecho de tener a Tai tan cerca de mi era en si una muy buena razón para disfrutar la fiesta.

Después de algunas horas, tal vez dos, Izzy y los demás se retiraron, Tai se quejo amargamente, y suplico que se quedaran un rato mas, pero ellos dijeron que no podían, así que se marcharon; Tai y yo seguimos bailando, y el ocasionalmente me narraba lo que sucedía a mí alrededor; fue entonces que Honooki se acerco a Tai para platicar, el me saludo, pero su aliento despedía un leve olor a alcohol; recuerdo bien que cuando paso todo estaban cambiando de canción, y ahora ponían una canción de una película, creo que se llama "Réquiem for a Dream." Pero la versión orquestada; Honooki estaba discutiendo con Tai de algo que en realidad no recuerdo, pero algo hizo enojar a Tai, ya que el actuó de una forma extraña en ese momento; el me abrazo fuertemente, y me dijo al oído:

"Yama, por favor no te muevas de aquí, tengo que arreglar algo con Honooki, ahorita regreso."

Después de decirme eso, el se alejo, seguramente no oyó que le estaba gritando, como era posible que me dejara ahí solo, sin embargo así lo hizo; la música empezó a subir mas de volumen, y empezó, a mi parecer, a volverse mas tétrica, de repente hubo un silencio de 2 segundos para seguir con una explosión de sonidos, todos los que estaban a mi alrededor gritaron y empezaron a saltar siguiendo el ritmo de la música, de repente alguien me empujo y yo perdí el equilibrio, me caí completamente, y al parecer nadie se percato de ello, ya que seguían brincando y gritando al ritmo de la música, sentí mucho miedo y desesperación, y lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirme la cara con mis brazos, y gritar, gritar lo mas fuerte que pudiera, "Tai, Tai!" pero era en vano, sabia que mis gritos no rebasarían el volumen de la música y que Tai no me oiría; no recuerdo cuanto tiempo permanecí tirado, sintiendo que cada brinco de los que estaban a mi alrededor caería sobre mi; tal vez en realidad fueron diez segundos, pero para mi fue toda una eternidad, deseaba que Tai llegara y me rescatara; y así lo hizo, sentí que sus manos se enganchaban con las mías, y como me levantaba del suelo, por unos segundos lo abrace hundiéndome en su pecho, pero luego me solté de el, confundido me pregunto:

"Estas bien Yama?" dijo tratándome de tomar de la mano, pero yo lo rechace gritando:

"Estar bien, estar bien? Cómo se te ocurre dejarme solo, como se te ocurre, preguntarme si estoy bien, cuando parece que no te importa, Sabes Taichi, si estoy bien, y estoy muy bien sin ti!" Ahora estoy seguro que lo que dije realmente no lo sentí, fue solo el calor del momento, después de gritar me aleje de el corriendo, entre tropezones y empellones empecé a avanzar, hasta que algo me detuvo fue Tai que me tomaba de la cintura, yo me di la vuelta, empecé a golpear su pecho con mis puños, gritando, "Suéltame, suéltame." El sin embargo no me soltó y poco a poco comenzó a abrazarme sin decir nada, al final termine cediendo y entregándome a su abrazo, de nuevo, como la mayoría de veces que estoy con él, el mundo desapareció, y solo estábamos los dos.

Después de algunos minutos, él rompió el abrazo, me tomo de la mano y me dijo en tono monótono, "Vamonos a casa Yama, ya es tarde."

Salimos de la fiesta, él seguía tomándome de la mano, pero estaba vez, el se sentía diferente, como si estuviera distante, absorto en sus pensamientos, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí, pero su mente en otro lado, yo por mi parte, estaba muy confundido, sentía ira contra él por haberme dejado solo, pero también sentía remordimiento por haberle dicho lo que le dije, mis puños me dolían, seguramente por que le había pegado muy fuerte; sentía miedo, miedo por que el no hablaba, porque nunca lo había sentido así, miedo por cualquier cosa que él estuviese pensando en ese momento; por fin llegamos a mi casa.

Lo primero que hice, fue correr al baño, y vomitar, en realidad todo lo que paso me revolvió el estomago, yo esperaba a que Tai, entrase al baño y que preguntara, "Estas bien, Yama?"Pero no fue así, el no entro, y mucho menos pregunto, cuando termine, me enjuague la boca y salí del baño, y de repente me invadió el miedo, ya que no sentí a Tai por ningún lado, con voz titubeante dije, "Tai, donde estas?" Él dijo, aquí, su voz era casi inaudible, sonaba vacía, pero sabia que venia de mi cuarto.

Entre a mi cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas, y él estaba sentado sobre mi cama, ya que se oía el sonido de los resortes, me le acerque cuidadosamente, y me senté a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos, el no se movió, entonces fue que le pregunte:

"Estas bien, Tai?" Ahora era mi turno de preguntar y la respuesta que recibí fue tan inesperada como la que yo le di, ya que Tai hizo algo que realmente nunca imagine que pudiera ser capaz de hacer; empezó a llorar.

Primero empezó a sollozar, pero poco a poco fue encorvándose, encerrándose en sí mismo, y empezó a llorar realmente fuerte; yo jamás pensé que el llorara, siempre había tenido un concepto de el como el fuerte, el que no se deja amedrentar, pero al verlo así, lejos de decepcionarme, me lleno de ternura, Tai era al fin y al cabo, un ser humano como yo, mi corazón sufrió al oírlo llorar y al sentirlo tan frió, ahora era mi turno de reconfortarlo; lo rodee entre mis brazos, y no encontré resistencia, ahora era el quien enterraba su cara contra mi pecho, ahora yo acariciaba su cabello, ahora yo lo apretaba fuertemente contra mi para que el supiera lo mucho que lo quería.

"Yama, lo siento mucho, soy un tonto." Lo oí decir entre lagrimas.

"Yama, nunca debí dejarte solo, soy un Idiota, un Idiota." Mi corazón no pudo aguantar mas, y lo abrace con mas fuerza que nunca, tan fuerte que me lastime y seguramente lo lastime a el, recargue mi boca contra su cabello, y le decía: "No es verdad Tai, no digas eso." Pero él seguía diciendo, soy un idiota, no merezco ser tu amigo, cada vez que decía eso yo lo apretaba un poco mas contra mí, al punto que nos empezó a costar trabajo respirar, y le decía, no digas eso Tai, no digas eso.

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, y conforme yo lo dejaba de apretar, él dejaba de llorar. Después de unos momentos me puse de pie, y Tai conmigo, seguía abrazándolo, y con esa voz débil y cansada que uno tiene después de llorar tanto, me pregunto.

"Me perdonas?"

Le conteste poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas húmedas, y limpiando con mis pulgares la humedad que había en sus cuencas de los ojos, "Claro Tai, y tú a mí?" le pregunte un poco titubeante.

"Sí." Fue su respuesta, y luego iba a agregar algo mas, pero puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, y luego le dije, "Te quiero mucho Tai."

Él puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y dijo, "Yo También Yama, yo también te quiero mucho."

Estábamos muy cansados y decidimos irnos a acostar, el plan era que yo me durmiera en mi cama, y Tai en el sofá de la sala, yo ya estaba acostado en mi cama, cuando Tai entro a mi cuarto, a despedirse.

"Buenas noches, Yama" dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"Buenas noches Tai, que descanses." Le conteste; y justo cuando el se disponía para ir al sofá y acostarse, le dije, "Tai?"

El volteo y me dijo: "Sí Yama?"

"Hmm, t te podrías d dormir conmigo, es que no quiero dormir solo?" Le pregunte tartamudeando.

"Claro" contesto con su acostumbrado tono alegre, el se metió entre mis sabanas y sentí su calidez rodeando mi cuerpo, me abrazo y me dijo: "Te amo Yama." Y me dio un beso en la frente, yo lo rodee con mis brazos y le respondí: "Yo también te amo Tai." Y le di un beso en la mejilla, y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en mi cara.

A veces tienen que pasar cosas malas para que veamos lo afortunados que somos, y gracias a eso que me paso, mi relación con Tai dio un paso adelante, y aquel tímido beso que Tai me dio en la frente se convirtió en el primero de muchos, y gracias a eso, mi burbuja se rompió, y ese mundo estéril en el que vivía, se lleno de vida.

* * *

Bueno, que les parecio? Diciendo la verdad, no se como voy a continuar con esta historia, sus opiniones, son muy valiosas, por favor denme ideas para continuar. Muchas gracias. 


End file.
